


Now Might Not Be The Time

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Surprise Kissing, disaster couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Shears tries really hard, but he's not the best at decision making.





	Now Might Not Be The Time

Everything is going to be awkward forever now and it’s all his fault. 

He shoulda asked, or given Elfe some kind of warning. But he’d thought…!

Yeah, he’d thought. that was the problem, wasn’t it? He’d thought that she’d feel the same way he did just ‘cause they’d spent a few too many late nights in Cosmo talking about how life pretty much sucked. He’d been confessing, she’d just been listening and agreeing every once in a while.

And now, here they were with Elfe looking like a trapped animal every time he so much as crossed her path cause he’d not gotten it at all. He hadn’t understood, just like the lamebrain Fuhito said he was. 

What was he thinking? Well, he hadn’t. That was already established. Catching her off-guard in the supply hall and laying his best kiss on her (he nearly missed, and too dry by half, but he was nervous!) only to have her kinda freak out and just walk away really fast with a hand over her mouth.

He’d stick to hitting things from now on. This was more trouble than it was worth.


End file.
